metropolisjdsteelefandomcom-20200214-history
OLD MetropoliS Plot
following the events of the Seven Hour War, the Combine gave humanity a seat on its throne. The Combine have destroyed all marks of Discrimination and war. Technology has given rise to machines equally matched to humans, the combine soon set up a new law, Code 69.69, Prohibited from RHR, Robot Human Relationships. Cindy Mayweather, a machine. falls in love with a human named Sir Anthony Greedown, an accountant for the Combine. and now is hunted by the Metropolice and now must get Sir Greendown and Leave the City, She runs for the cognight club in the redlight district, and meets up with rico, the club owner, and escapes as the Metropolice move in after her, she is shot once in the shoulder by a Metrocop, but carries on into the Woods. there she finds the resistance camp and meets their leader, though sadly their meeting was cut drastically short due to the assassins Liquid Wolf and Doppelganger. the pair end up killing everyone in the camp, cindy was then dealt on her escape three rounds into her heart and ribs, mortally wounding her, she escaped with her life and the leader of the camp, he shortly died thereafter of his stab wounds. she fell to the ground and "died" in the mud, while the Combine Ball took place. she was later found by The Mechanic and is saved, he removes the tracker, and installs some important Resistance data to be a "double-edged insurance" there making it important for the Combine to not kill her and at the same time get data to the resistance compound at white forest. she makes her way to Neon Valley Street. there she finds Sir Greendown and attempts to leave via the train station when she is caught personally by Marie Antionette and Anne Boelin. the pair are sent to seperate prisons and are set to have the Final Verdict Administered. but they are saved the the remaing resistance and escapes to the trainyard where they hitch a ride on a train headed for White Forest, Marie Antionette sends a seperate train to keep pursuit and a gunship, she activates the sequence code for the self destruct command for Cindy, at every loading attempt, The Mechanic, who is on the train, is jamming the signal until finally Marie she has the Combine Metrocop on board rip out the keyboard, and toss it off the train, meanwhile, Cindy, Sir Greendown, and Adam, are fighting Liquid Wolf, Doppelganger, and the Combine. the Doppelganger manages to toss Adam off the Train. soon after, Marie Antionette orders her forces to retreat, then soon after Cindy realizes the Self Destruct Sequence was initiated, the other train still follows behind, she gives her stone to Sir Greendown, and throws herself at the adjacent train, causing it to stop. he then weeps over his loss, until The Mechanic tells him the stone is Cindy's Memory and Personality Backup and all they have to do is get to White Forest and they can get a replacement model, Sir Greendown then rejoyces in this new hope, meanwhile Marie Antionette Gets her forces ready to Hunt them Down